Summer and chrysanthemums
by Artemisthe2
Summary: Russia sits on a park bench and meets a strange girl.


**This is my first crossover. Erm, and erm, I have lots of weird ideas for fanfics, eh?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yotsuba&! or Hetalia. If I did, it wouldn't be a pretty sight**.

* * *

Russia slumped in his seat, wearing his usual coat and scarf, even though the summer in Japan was too hot to wear such things. The heat was even affecting him and he was known for his cold weather. It was a rather depressing day for him. The warmth reminded him of days long past spent with his siblings. The warmth he had felt when his sister, Ukraine, wrapped her scarf around him was still fresh in his mind. He sighed, hanging his head down and staring at his lap.

He really did not want to stay here in Japan any longer, the anger building up for every second Japan was late to meet him here. Kiku had suggested quite a strange place to meet. A park bench of all places.

Then, he felt a presence next to him. How did someone get so close to him without him noticing? He turned and saw...a little girl. A girl with green hair and an innocent, a truly innocent smile, on her face. She had a basket next to her, but he couldn't see what was in it.

"Hello sir!" she exclaimed in Japanese. He studied her more carefully, raising an eyebrow at her dress and the wings attached to it. He had to admit, it did look nice on her.

"Ah, hello, child," he said, calling upon what small amount of Japanese he had learned from conversing with Japan.

"You look sad, mister, is something wrong?" The girl tilted her head, looking at him with inquisitive eyes. "Being sad isn't good, you know. It's like, you get really really bothered by it and you can't enjoy the happy things, like ice cream!"

Russia was startled, and amused, that a child like this was actually talking to him instead of screaming and running away. Even the people in this park had avoided looking at him.

"Nyet, it's nothing, little one," Russia shook his head, his hands going to his scarf subconsciously.

The girl scooted closer, a determined expression on her face. "You can tell me what's bothering you. I'm a flower cupid after all!" Really, the things that came out of this girl's mouth made him smile and even laugh a little. How he missed being a child like her, when his sisters were still with him.

He opened his mouth and paused to think if he should tell her. Surely such a little child wouldn't understand, right? "I just miss my sisters," he murmured, eyes growing wistful.

"Oh! Are they on a trip? Don't worry, when they come back, they'll get you lots and lots and lots of gifts, just like Asagiri did! I was missing her when she went on a trip, but then she came back and she had lots of present, so I forgave her for making me miss her!" the child exclaimed, arms waving about in her enthusiasm.

Now this, this really made Russia laugh genuinely for the first time in a while. Gifts? Well, Ukraine did get him milk every once in a while, but she ran away immediately. And as for Belarus...

He let out an involuntary shudder, but he didn't feel quite so bad anymore.

"So, do you feel better mister? And if you're worried that they won't get you a present, you should call them and tell them to!" the girl then mumbled something about someone forgetting to get her presents, but then she shrugged, looking back up at him.

He smiled at her, nodding. "Thank you, child," he said, trying to sound as grateful as he could. She grinned widely, turning away and reaching into the basket next to her.

"Oh and here, mister!" the girl turned back to him, holding out a chrysanthemum, "I have to give you this since I'm a flower cupid!"

Russia decided not to say that he preferred sunflowers and took the chrysanthemum. Maybe this new flower could find a way to get a place in his heart too. He would do anything to commemorate this meeting with this strange girl.

"What is your name?" he asked her as she jumped to the ground and onto her feet. She turned, smiling at him.

"Yotsuba," and then she was gone, off running away and looking as if she could take on the world all by herself. Russia watched as she disappeared into the distance, wondering if they would ever meet again as he played with the chrysanthemum.

That was when Japan walked up to him, looking slightly out of breath. "Ah, sorry, Ivan, South Korea distracted me," the nation said, looking a bit uncomfortable.

To Japan's surprise, Ivan smiled, shaking his head, "No, it's fine, Kiku."

"Did something good happen?" Japan asked, wondering if he should be afraid of that smile. It didn't seem menacing like Russia's usual smiles, but he still needed to be careful.

Russia said nothing more, holding up the chrysanthemum to the sun and Japan remembered that one of his people, a little girl, was handing out those flowers today. The black-haired nation smiled knowingly.

"Her good humor is infectious..." Japan smiled, joining the other nation on the bench.

It was a hot summer day in Japan's place, but the warmth no longer made him sad. After all, if you were sad, you wouldn't be able to enjoy the good things in life.

* * *

**Sorry for the cheesy ending...**


End file.
